The Bohemian Revolution
by vampireondrugs
Summary: Edward is a writer. But he's also a vampire. While Bella is a courtesan... and she's dying. But nobody even knows. Can Edward save her in time? or will somebody else change her? ExB
1. Meet the Bohemians

**I am so sorry I haven't updated my other stories. But I just can't think of what to write! Sorry! And since I've been wanting a Moulin Rouge/Twilight cross over (cause none of the ones I like are finished) I'm writing my own... so here it goes! p.s. Goes by the actual script for Moulin Rouge!!!!! one more quick note... Edward is a vampire and Bella was changed after she died. But not by Edward... So he doesn't know that she's a vampire... HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!!**

_Toulouse:_

_**There was a boy,**_

_**A very strange enchanted boy.**_

_**They say he wondered very far,**_

_**very far...**_

_**Over land and sea.**_

_**A little shy...**_

_**...and sad of eye...**_

_**...But very wise was he...**_

…_**And then one day...**_

_**One magic day,**_

_**he passed my way...**_

_**...While we spoke of many things...**_

_**...Fools and kings...**_

… _**This he said to me:**_

_**'The greatest thing you'll ever learn**_

_**Is just to love and be loved in return'**_

_Edward POV_

The Moulin Rouge…a nightclub, a dance hall and a bordello. . .

ruled over by Harold Zidler. A kingdom of night-time pleasures where the rich and powerful came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the underworld.

The most beautiful of all these was the woman I loved. Bella. A courtesan, she sold her love to men. They called her "the sparkling diamond", and she was the star of the Moulin Rouge. The woman I loved is dead.

I first came to Paris one year ago. It was 1899, the summer of love. I knew nothing of the Moulin Rouge, Harold Zidler, or Bella. The world had been swept up in a bohemian revolution, and I had traveled fro London to be part of it. On a hill near Paris was the village of Montmartre. It was not, as my father had said –** A village of sin! **- … but the center of the Bohemian world... with musicians, painters, and writers. They were known as the "children of the revolution". Yes, I had come to live a penniless existence. I had come to write about truth, beauty, freedom... and that which I believed in above all things, love. -** Always this ridiculous obsession with love! **- There was just one problem. I had never been in love. Luckily, right at that moment an unconscious Argentinean fell through my roof. He was quickly joined my a dwarf dressed as a nun.

"How do you do? My name is Henri Marie Raymond Toulouse-Lautrec Mongfire." Toulouse had said. Carrying out his last name.

"What?" I said.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this. We're just upstairs rehearsing a play." He replied.

"What?" I asked, even _more _confused.

_A play, something very modern called "Spectacular Spectacular"._

"And it's set in Switzerland!" Toulouse said.

_Unfortunately, the unconscious Argentinean suffered from a sickness called Narcolepsy. _

"Perfectly fine one moment, then suddenly unconscious the nest." Toulouse said, making a sleeping noise, with his hands tucked under his head.

"How is he?" said the bald man wearing a top hat with a rumpled, old suit.

"Wonderful. Now the narcoleptic Argentinean is now unconscious, and therefore the scenario will not be finished in time to present to the financier tomorrow." said one of the other men, looking like a drag queen.

"He's right Toulouse. I still have to finish the music." Replied the bald man.

"We'll just find someone th read the part." Toulouse replied.

"Oh, where in heaven's name are we going to find someone to read the role of a young sensitive Swiss poet/goat herder?" the drag queen said.

They all looked at me!

_Before I knew it, I was upstairs standing in for the unconscious Argentinean._

"The hills animate with euphonious symphonies of descant!" Toulouse sang.

"Oh stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" The drag queen said. "Stop that insufferable droning! It's drowning out my words! Can we please just stick to a little decorative piano?"

_There seemed to be artistic differences over Audrey's lyrics to Satie's song. _

"I don't think a nun would say that about a hill." The argentineans doctor said.

"What if he sings 'the hills are vital, intoning the descant'?" Satie said.

"No, no. The hills quake and shake..." Toulouse said.

Suddenly the Argentinean stood up. "The hills are incarnate with symphonic melodies!"

We all looked at the Argentinean, as he fell back on the bed, unconscious again.

"No." The doctor replied.

"The hills..." I tried to say, but everyone kept interupting.

"No. The hills..." Toulouse said.

"The hills..." I said again, while waving my hands.

"The hills..." Toulouse said.

"The hills are chanting the eternal mantra..." The doctor said.

"The hills are alive..." I said a little louder, continuing to wave my hands in the air.

"Frank is living in my foot!" The bald man, named Satie, said.

Since nobody else was listening to me, I thought of another way to get their attention.

**The hills are alive with the sound of music!**

Everyone stopped arguing and stared at me. Then the Argentinean leaped up.

"'The hills are alive with the sound of music'! I love it!"

"The hills..." The doctor said.

"... are alive..." Toulouse said.

"... with the sound of music... it fits perfectly!" Satie said.

Encouraged, I continued.

**With songs they have sung for a thousand years.**

I felt the hopeful look on my face. They all gasped.

"Incandiferous! Audrey, you two should write the show together!" Toulouse said.

_But Toulouse's suggestion that Audrey and I write the show together was not what Audrey wanted to hear. _

"Goodbye!!!" Audrey left, slamming the door!

"Here's to your first job in Paris!" Toulouse said, raising a glass of absinthe to me, still standing on a ladder.

"Toulouse, Zidler will never agree" Satie said, turning to me. "No offense, but have you ever written anything like this before?"

"No." I replied nervously.

"Ah, the boy has talent!" the Argentinean said, resting his hand on my crotch. " I like him!" he said, removing his hand.

"Nothing funny, I just like talent." He said.

Toulouse turned to Satie trying to convince him to let me write the show. I listened in. "'The hills are alive with the sound of music'-see Satie, with Edward we can write the truly bohemian revolutionary show that we've always dreamt of!" Toulouse finished.

"But how will we convince Zidler?" Satie said.

_But Toulouse had a plan._

"Bella..." Toulouse whispered, while continuing to whisper his plan to everybody else, while I was trying to listen in.

_They would dress me in the Argentineans best suit, and pass me off as a famous writer. Once Bella heard my modern poetry, she would be astounded, and insist to Zidler that I write "Spectacular Spectacular". The only problem was, I kept hearing my father's voice in my head: **You'll end up wasting your life at the Moulin Rouge with a can-can dancer! **_

"No, I can't write the show for the Moulin Rouge!" I said


	2. The Sparkling Diamond

Previously-

No I cant write the show for the Moulin Rouge!

EPov

"Why not?" Toulouse asked me.

"I- I don't even know if I am a true Bohemian revolutionary."I replied to Toulouse, stuttering a little.

"What?!" Everyone gasped in unison.

"Do you believe in beauty?" Toulouse asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Freedom?" The Argentinian asked.

"Yes, of course." I replied.

"Truth?" Satie asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Love?" The doctor said.

I paused for a second. Then replied "Love? Love. Above all things I believe in love. Love is like oxygen. Love is a many splendid thing, love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!"

Everyone looked quite impressed.

"See, you cant fool us! You're the voice of the children of the revolution!" Toulouse said excitedly.

"We cant be fooled!" Everybody else chimed in.

"Let's drink to the new writer of the world's first bohemian revolutionary show!" Toulouse had said.

_It was the perfect plan. I was to audition for Bella, and I would taste my first glass of Absinthe. _

_**There was a boy…**_

"I'm the Green Fairy!" the fairy said, coming off the bottle

_**The hills are alive with the sound of music!**_

…_**a very strange enchanted boy…**_

_**The hills are alive. . . **_

_**You won't fool the children of the revolution,**_

_**No, you won't fool the children. . .**_

_**. . .with the sound of music!** _

_**Of the revolution, the revolution, **_

_**The revolution, of the revolution…**_

_We were off to the Moulin Rouge, and I was to perform my poetry for Bella._

"The Moulin Rouge!" Harold Zidler called out.

I gaped around at the Moulin Rouge in amazement. The place was beautiful!!!

_Harold Zidler and his infamous girls. They called them his "Diamond Dogs."_

_**(Zidler, **_**rakes,**** Diamond Dogs_)_**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? **

The Diamond Dogs sang.

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista. **

**Hey sista, go sista. . .**

_**If life's an awful bore. . .**_

**soul sista, flow sista. . .**

_**. . .And livings just a chore **_

_**That we do. . .**_

**Hey sista, go sista_. . .'Cause death's not much fun. . ._soul sista**

**. . .Giuchie giuchie, ya ya. . .**

_**If life's an awful bore. . .**_

_**(. . .soul sista, flow sista. . .)**_

_**. . .And livings just a chore **_

_**That we do. . .**_

_**(. . .Hey sista, go sista. . .)**_

_**. . .'Cause death's not much fun. . .**_

**(. . .soul sista.)**

**. . .Giuchie giuchie, ya ya. . .**

_**. . .I have just the antidote. . .**_

**. . .da da. . .**

_**. . .And though I mustn't gloat, **_

_**At the Moulin Rouge!**_

_**You'll have fun!**_

Toulouse pulled a dancer onto his lap. I faintly heard her say 'oh la la'.

_**. . .Just scratch that little niggle, **_

_**Have a little wiggle. . .**_

I watched with amazement as the rakes tried to grab at the diamond dogs.

_._ . .**Creole Lady Marmalade. . .**

_**. . .You know that you can,**_

'_**Cause we can can-can!**_

. . .**Voulez-vous coucher** **avec moi ce soir?**

_**. . .Don't say you can't, can't, can't!**_

. . .**Voulez-vous coucher** **avec moi?**

_**. . .You know you can can-can!**_

The rakes were all dancing in a straight line. I joined in hesitantly.

** Here we are now, entertain us! **

**We feel stupid and contagious!**

The diamond dogs and Zidler started to make there ways forwards, heading towards the entrance to the Moulin Rouge.

_**Got some dark desire? **_

_**Love to play with fire? **_

_**Why not let it rip, live a little bit! **_

_**Can can-can!**_

The rakes, and diamond dogs started to make there ways toward each other.

**Here we are now, entertain us!**

_**Don't say you can't, can't, can't!**_

_**You know you can can-can!**_

The rakes and diamond dogs started dancing together.

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?**

'**Cause we can can-can!**

Zidler was standing above the crowd with a black umbrella above his head.

**_Outside it may be raining. . ._ **

He turned around, moving the umbrella giving a clear view of the Moulin Rouge.

_**. . .But in here it's entertaining!**_

**If you love, love, love**

**To be free, free, free**

_**Then the Moulin Rouge is the place to be! **_

Zidler started back flipping through the dance hall.

'_**Cause we can can-can!**_

_**We can!**_

_**Yes we can can-can!**_

**We can!**

_**Here we are now, entertain us!**_

_**Outside things may be tragic, **_

_**But in here we feel it's magic! **_

Zidler was now surrounded by the diamond dogs, singing along with them.

**Here we are now, entertain us!**

Zidler is in front of the orchestra now, directing them. Then, he turns around and whispers... "The can-can"

The crowd scattered as the little word box was spinning. When it stopped, it said 'the can-can'.

_**Because we can can-can!**_

The diamond dogs started to do their routine, while the rakes stood at the sides, whistling and yelling.

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista.**

**Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista.**

**Giuchie giuchie ya ya da da **

**Giuchie giuchie ya ya here.)**

_**Because we can can-can! **_

_**Yes we can can-can!**  
**  
(**_**Creole Lady Marmalade)**

The diamond dogs started to entice the rakes onto the dance floor.

_**Because we can can-can!**_

_**Yes we can can-can!**_

_**Well you can bump and grind...**_

'Cause it's good for your mind!'

I sang, then joined the dancing crowd while looking around.

**Here we are now, entertain us!**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?**

_**We can can-can!**_

**(Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista.)**

Toulouse signaled to me, while calling out my name.

**Here we are now, entertain us!**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?**

I sat down at the table with Toulouse and the other bohemians.

"Mission accomplished! We successfully evaded Zidler!" Toulouse said to the bohemians and I quietly.

_**Cancan, cancan, cancan...**_

Suddenly the room dimmed, when Toulouse whispered "Its her, the Sparkling Diamond."

Bella descended from the ceiling, on a studded diamond trapeze.

The French are glad to die for love...


End file.
